It's a Wonderful World
by Jaden Yuki 15
Summary: Read it and check it out, I dont do great summaries and plus I like my work speaking out for itself, plus I am new here and this is one of my first stories. Well then enjoy and please leave review thanks .
1. Chapter 1 If my life could get any wierd

_Central Shibuya crossings 10 minutes ago_

"_Ah Shibuya, it's a nice place to live but it's a bit over crowded. The people here are pretty busy most of the time especially at the Shibuya crossings, if it is business men, lawyers, school kids or tourist then you can see them here"._ Pant, pant, pant, the sound of shoes began to hit the curve as busy citizens continued to walk throughout Shibuya. Pant, pant, pant, "Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me, sorry" a voice said as blue shoes could be seen navigating through the town.

"Watch it punk!!" a man shouted.

"I said sorry!!" the voice shouted back as only hands could be seen pushing people aside. _"Yep Shibuya you could sort of call this the time square of Japan, its nice and has been pretty cool hang out spot for me to listen to my music. They have a lot of record shops here and a huge Disney store that a lot of kids love, they advertise something called kingdom hearts there"_ the voice continued to pant navigating through the crowd pushing people aside. _"My friends keep telling about it but I am not big on video games, music is my thing"._ As the body moved to the center of the Shibuya crossings a young man that looked similar to Sora but with his brown hair sticking up and black and blue clothes with big round head phones could be seen. He came to a sudden halt and looked up at a big Outback Café building. _"Well then its funny how life plays cruel tricks on you, you wonder why these things happen but you think they just do"_ He began to clutch his fist tightly as the yellow wrist band he had on tightened as well, he then grinded his teeth. _"Well then I am just here to tell you, it's all a cruel trick being played on us, you might be asking how do I know this, well I just do"._ There was a screen at the top that had a big red label with the number 7 on it. His cell phone began to ring and he moved back one of his head phones and placed it behind his ear. He pressed the talk button and said hello.

"Remember our little deal, do as we say and you live" the voice said over the phone, it sounded feminine.

"Don't remind me again" the boy growled.

"You remember 7 days is all you have, no more and no less, well then you better get on you way, the girl is in danger" she laughed.

"Your sick" the boy responded hanging up. He opened his right hand and looked at his palm as a black death mark was on it. _"Damn it I got to hurry"_ he thought as he put back on his head phone and began to run_. "My name is Neku my friend's call me Neck, I don't have many of them though"_ he continued to run. _"And who ever said it's a wonderful world, they must need a real rude wake up call"_. Neck began to look around as it seemed he could not find a trace of the girl he was looking for. _"Okay then, am I going crazy"_ he thought as he started to close his eyes. _"Now then what did that witch tell me again?"_ he thought as he began to dive into his memories.

"Those headphones on your head give you the power to dive into others minds Neku" It was same feminine voice from earlier that told him this. "Just close your eyes and concentrate".

"I can't believe that I am doing this" Neku sighed as he put his hand on each headphone and began to listen to the people walk and talk. He continued to concentrate as he heard loud noises from around him. Neck then stopped and sighed "What was I thinking, I am definitely going crazy". He looked at around at the people and noticed lawyer running by.

"_Man I am late; my boss is going to have my butt if I don't hurry up!"_ The lawyer yelled. Something was odd; he didn't even move his lips yet Neku could hear him as if he spoke.

"_I am going crazy"_ Neck began to think to himself as he turned to his left and looked at a mother with her child.

"_I wonder if I should make ramen for dinner"_ the mother began to think.

"_I hope we have ramen for dinner"_ the child thought skipping along while holding his mothers hand.

"Okay then I might be less crazy than I thought". Neck then began to think _"Okay I can read people mind but how can I use this to my advantage?"_

"_Man that girl was freaking nuts, she was running like an idiot claiming to be getting attacked by evil creatures"_ a near by boy began to think as he road on his skate board.

Neck overheard the boys thoughts and then ran up to him "excuse me, you seen a girl about my height with red hair and a big cap running around?"

"Dude who are you?" the boy asked coming to a halt.

Neck looked at him and growled "Just tell me if you seen the girl or not".

"Okay no need to get feisty with me kid" the boy said rolling back a bit. "Well I did see a girl like that up north from here, she was cute and looked a lot like Kairi but freaking crazy, she was asking people to help her because these monsters were chasing her".

"_Perfect I hope I am not too late"_ Neck began to think. "Thanks" Neck said to the boy, he then began to start running through the crowd pushing people aside while pardoning himself.

_North Shibuya 5 minutes later_

"Come on someone help me!!" a girl yelled running through the crossings. Everybody began to look at her weirdly as if she had something wrong with her. Pant, pant, pant the girl continued to run as she looked back and seen two red pin wheeled shaped creatures that looked like Dai Shuriken flying at her. As the girl continued to run she came to a screeching halt sliding and then stopping. As soon as she stopped she looked right and began to run into an alley trying to get away from the creatures but as soon as she looked back they were still on here trail. The girl continued to run and look to see if this alley had anymore ways to run, seeing a path leading right, she quickly turned and came to a stop. _"No this isn't good"_ the girl thought as she seen a big gated fence. She knew that she couldn't climb it in time but she had no choice, as soon as she ran up to the fence she looked back and the red pin wheeled shaped creatures were closing in. They then darted at her making a loud screeching sound as she let out a huge scream while closing her eyes but then suddenly the screeching sound stopped. She opened her eyes and seen a boy with blue and black colored clothes on with a yellow wrist band and head phones on with a key shaped weapon standing in between her and the creatures.

"You okay?" the boy asked as his key shaped weapon blocked the red pin wheeled creature sharp edges.

"Yeah" the girl said not having a clue to what was going on.

The boy pushed back the creatures with his key shaped weapon and then got into fighting position. "Well then this thing isn't as stupid as I thought it is" the boy smirked looking at the key. He then charged the red pin wheeled Dai Shuriken like creatures and began to slash at their sides which were not sharp and were unprotected. The Pin wheeled creatures quickly turned to their sharp edges to block his hits. The Pin wheeled creatures then began to spin fast creating a loud buzzing noise that was very distracting. "Crap, she never said anything about these things being dirty fighters" the boy groaned as he fell to his knees and dropped the key weapon on the floor, he then started to cover press on his head phones that was on his ears so that he could not hear the noise.

"Ah, what' that sound their making" the girl yelled holding her ears. She looked up and seen the creatures fly at the boy again "Hey watch out!" the girl screamed hoping that her voice could be heard over the sound.

While the boy was distracted the creatures darted at him again to finish him but the boy quickly grabbed his blade and blocked them making the sound come to a halt, he then deflected the creatures back. The boy stopped and began to go in his pocket and turn pull out an mp3 player and then looked through his music list.

"_What is he doing, this isn't a time to play music"_ the girl thought.

The boy went through all of his tracks and continued to try to find the song he wanted. The pin wheeled creatures began to spin making a loud buzzing noise to distract him to get him off guard again. "Ah here we go, some trance" the boy smirked as he hit play and put the mp3 player back in his pocket. He then smirked and began to charge the creatures head on as they did the same. The body slid to his right and dodged one creatures spinning attack as he then seen another one coming in on him. The boy jumped back and then timed his attack perfectly and plunged his key shaped weapon into the red pin wheeled shaped creature shattering it. "One down" he smirked getting ready for the next.

The girl eyes opened looking at the boy with amazement. "He destroyed one of those Noise easily, what is going on and why does he have a Keyblade, could that one actually be real?" the girl wondered watching the boy stair down the other Noise, some how the girl new what these things were called.

The Pin wheeled shape creature was up against the brick wall with its sharp edges pointed at the boy it, began to turn right and left as if it was looking for something. The boy pulled back one of his head phones and put it behind his ear "I don't have all day you know, time is working against me here". The Noise continued to look for something as the boy sighed and clutched his Keyblade tightly "Well then if you don't want to make the first move, then I guess I will". The boy began to charge at the Noise with great speed, he then slid to his left and where the creature's weak spot was at and began to plunge his Keyblade into the Noise's side. The Noise turn up and seen a flock of pigeons flying and quickly shot up into the air before the boy could finish it off. "What next" the boy sighed looking at the noise fly at the pigeon.

"Don't let your guard down boy, that creature is about to make things harder for you!!" she shouted.

"Like if everything was peachy for me already" he sighed looking at the noise stab the pigeon in its chest and enter the pigeon's body by spinning around like a Dai Shuriken which it was shaped after. The pigeon began to shake and grow in size, its wings began to expand and grow a thick dark black with purple outlines and its body began to turn purple

With black outlines, its eyes then began to glow purple and its beak grew in size and was also purple; it basically looked like a huge crow. "Okay then so things can get worse" the boy said as the dark bird like creature began to make a loud screeching roar.

"Neck be careful!" The girl shouted.

Neck looked at her wondering how she new his name.

"The noise is twice as strong when it's inside another!" the girl shouted at him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

She pointed up into the air as the huge Noise bird was flying at Neck with incredible speed.

Neck looked as the bird began to fly into the alley with its wings able to fit between the walls with some space spare. Neck placed the Keyblade up to his body ready to defend himself. The Noise bird then began to open its mouth and screech making huge sound wave rings as it got close to Neck. Neck began to brace himself for the attack and then began feel his heart beat and his blood pumping get slower and then everything froze as he began to think _"To think, how did I this all begin?"_

_Be sure to check in for the next_ It's a Wonderful World _to catch up on how this whole thing began_


	2. Chapter 2 Let's play a game

_North Shibuya Alley 1 minute ago_

The Noise bird then began to open its mouth and screech making huge sound wave rings as it got close to Neck. Neck began to brace himself for the attack and then began feel his heart beat and his blood pumping get slower and then everything froze as he began to think _"To think, how did I this all begin?"_

_Yesterday Morning_

"Okay mom I am leaving". Neck grabbed his bags and began to make his way out of the house when he was halted by his father. Neck Father wore clear glasses and a blue business suite with a red tie; he also had brown hair and a mustache.

"You tell your mother you're leaving and you don't tell me……. How could y-o-u?" Neck father asked as he began to cry putting his head down.

Neck looked at his father oddly and a bit weird out. "Um dad your never hear in the morning, you leave for work at 4:00 AM how am I suppose to know that you stayed home from work today?"

Neck's father tears stopped and he raised his head menacingly, the light through the windows soon hit his glasses making a bright gleam flow through them. "I am very ashamed of you boy, how could you say all of those mean things about your father, I guess I might have to take disciplinary actions".

Neck's mother began to get her bag and walk out of the door ready to go to work, "Um honey it's the truth, you are never here in the morning".

Neck's father paused as he began to shiver and have an emotional break down "You too? I can't believe that my dear wife would say such harsh things about me too. Well then at least your younger brother Nikushi agrees with me" he smiled as he seen Neck's little brother come down the stair ready for his first day of elementary school. He ran over to Nikushi and then picked him up "So then my boy isn't your old man around with his family during the morning?"

Nikiski looked at his father oddly and scratched his head "Well, uh I do-"

Neck's father soon cut Nikiski off as he moved his head near his ear and whispered "You say yes and I will give you a dollar" he smiled.

Nikiski moved his head back and looked at his father "Um mommy already gave me money today so if I lie for you will I get something else?"

Neck and his mother began to laugh a bit at Nikiski's response.

"I trusted you" Neck father said as he put Nikiski down. "Well then if my daughter was here then she would stick up for me" he smiled.

"Well she is off in America for the year so you better get use to only us" Neck mother smiled. "Okay Nikiski lets go take you to school and remember don't call me mommy at school I am a teacher there and I don't want anybody thinking that I am showing favoritism".

"Okay mommy, but could we please some break feast I am hungry".

"Okay sure" Neck's mother smiled as she took Nikiski's hand and they made their way over to the car. "Oh Neck do you need a ride we are running early today"

"No I am okay I will walk" Neck smiled as he remembered that he forgot something. He quickly ran passed his father and went upstairs to his room. He grabbed his MP3 player and his headphone and went down stairs.

"Well then my boy we are going to be seeing each other more often, I got a promotion so now I can work from 8:00 – 4:09".

Neck looked at his dad "Well then things are going to be a lot more interesting around here" he smirked. Neck put on his purple and black colored headphones and put on his back pack on his right shoulder and left the house. "Later dad"

_Shibuya Crossings 10 minutes later_

Neck continued to walk as he listened to some hip hop. Things were pretty normal at the Shibuya crossing today, the same as any other.

"Okay but I didn't find him yet" a women said. She was on top of a roof and seemed to have black pointy wings, a short haircut with violet colored hair. She also wore short pants and a green open belly shirt, the women was extremely fit too, she was on a violet cell phone speaking to someone. "No I just can't choose any body; the person has to have the right qualities". The women began to get a bit louder and angrier "I know what the qualities are okay, so just give me some more time, I will find the person today……. Trust me I know what I am doing". The women began to growl with anger "You know what, if you think it's so easy how about you do it Lae! Hold on a minute I think I found our guy, I will speak to you later" she hung up her cell phone and made it disappear into darkness by snapping her fingers._ "Could it be? The boy seems to have all of the right qualities that I am looking for, but does he have the power to change his fate, and tips the scales?"_ the women wondered looking down at an unsuspected Neku.

Neck stopped at the corner of the street as the cars began to pass. He began to nod his head along to the beat as he leaned against the traffic light pole; a lot of other people were waiting too. In the distance cop cars could be heard but Neck usually didn't pay attention to that type of stuff. As soon as the light turned red Neck got off the pole and walked first into the street while other people started to walk. When Neck got to the middle of the street a car that seemed to be getting chased by the police began to speed off gunning for Neck not caring if he got hit or not. Neck looked to his left and seen the car coming. His feet felt cold and stiff making it so that he couldn't move and his body felt numb, Neck put his hands up to his body and as a natural reaction. As the car got close Neck closed his eyes everything slowed down, the next thing that happened was either a miracle or a curse.

Trial by death

Neck began to open his eye as he found himself on the floor of some weird room that was white. "Where am I?" Neck wondered as he pushed himself up and began to stand but then fell on his behind. _"I feel weird, it's like emptiness"_ Neck thought as he began to look at his hands.

"Oh trust me its normal for everyone who first comes here to have problems standing up" a Feminine voice spoke.

Neck began to look around as he seen light colored seats that seemed to seat 13 people. "Um if you don't mind my asking, where am I?"

Foot steps could be heard as Neck continued to look around. "Behind you" the voice laughed.

Neck tilted his head back as he seen a women with short hair standing over him. He quickly jumped up and turned around but fell again.

"Don't be frightened Neku, I am only just one of the 13 gods here, and my name is Larene and I am the goddess of death".

Neck began to look at her "goddess of death?"

Larene smirked as she continued to walk up to Neck "Yep, I only appear when a person dies, I escort them to the trials where they would be placed for an eternity".

Neck began to catch on "Oh so you're a death god, so that would mean that I am dead, right?" he asked.

"Pretty much" Larene answered.

Neck was finally able to get up "Well then it figures" he sighed. "I wish I had a chance to tell my family good bye but I guess that's not the case now is it?"

"You are a smart boy but you shouldn't think of yourself as down and out yet". Larene began to walk up to Neck, "Now then it seems that your death was pretty much not planned to happen like that so the gods wanted me to give you another chance, now see usually I don't even try but this time was different, it seems that you might be the one that I am looking for Neku" Larene smiled.

Neck looked at her having a bad feeling about this. "What is that you need me for, I mean obviously you're a goddess right and your suppose to be extremely powerful but what can a simple human do that you can?" he asked.

Larene smiled pretty much satisfied by Necks ability to interpret these types of situation. "You are as smart as your profile says". Larene flew up into the air and then around Necks back and began to push her mouth up to his left ear and whisper "See this is how things work around here, when you die irregularly then you have a chance to come back to life and continue on the road that destiny laid out for you, but first you got to play a game to determine your fait".

Neck began to grind his teeth "You're kidding right?"

Larene smirked as she flew back giving them some space.

Neck turned around and looked at her with anger, he wanted a response now.

"Well then we gods don't kid around, see the game is simple, do as we say and you live, don't do as we say and your existence is erased".

"I don't have a choice do I?" Neck asked as he began to make a fist tighten it.

"Absolutely not, see we would call you a "nobody" at this point; you have a shell but no soul or heart, everything that you could even feel would be a memory of how it was to be real". Larene began to smile devilishly as she watched Neck look at his hands "That's the feeling of emptiness that you have had since you have gotten here, if you fail our game or disobey it then that is the feeling you will have during the rest of your empty life and after life" Larene smiled. _"It's a feeling I know all to well and that I will never go back to again, this boy doesn't know how good he has it especially with a heart and soul as strong as his"._

Neck looked at her angrily not knowing if he was just pretending to have that emotion or if it was real "You're not a goddess, you're a hag".

Larene face began to scowl. "Listen here boy, comments like that can get you a one way ticket to "nobody vill" got that" Larene growled. "Well then you're lucky that you still have your natural body at this point so I think that I should start telling you about how to win or lose the game". She snapped her fingers and a hologram of a red Dai Shuriken like appeared "Now then this is what we would like to call a "Noise" it's a extremely powerful creature that resides in the minds of many, it feeds of sound and emotions making it extremely dangerous yet powerful. Not normally could these creatures be seen but they do attack people with strong spirits, like your, hint's why you died. See these creatures are going to stand in your way of doing what we tell you to do, not because we control them or anything, just because they can sense the power that you have".

Neck began to calm down, he knew that he had to do what she said or else so he had no choice but to listen. "Power?" he wondered.

Larene smirked "Well then that caught your attention, see you are going to have some powers that will help you along your quest to save your own life. See I am a huge fan of a game called Kingdom Hearts, I know heard about it but never bothered to play it, so I am going to give you this weapon as you protection, so now then extend your hand".

Neck put his right hand out unsure of what was going to happen.

Larene snapped her finger and a key shaped weapon appeared in his hand.

Neck looked at it unsurely "you're kidding right?"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Neck looked at the key shaped weapon and then at Larene "It's a Key with a handle on it, how is that suppose to help me fight the "Noise" and there sharp edges? I mean it's stupid"

Larene began to get angry "It's not stupid okay it's a Keyblade, this blade is the best weapon against evil that you have plus it will protect your heart from the noise". Larene then flew up to Neck "Now then, this blade can easily defeat the noise even though it wasn't designed to battle them, but when things get to rough you must be able to take the weapons magic and use it for its own purpose". Larene began to think "I wonder how he could be wielding a real Keyblade now; I never took him out of being a nobody?"

Neck looked at it _"It's still stupid looking"_ he thought.

Larene began to go back to her tutorial "Okay then the next and last thing I am going to teach you about is the ability to read minds, okay it's easy even for a pitiful human like yourself" she laughed devilishly.

Neck he opened his mouth but quickly shut it back, he knew that he had to do what she said. "Okay just get on with it".

Larene snapped her fingers as Necks headphones began to glow "Now then if you just close your eyes and concentrate while having your headphones on you can enter people thoughts or you could find a noise, it's the only way to find one that hasn't emerged yet". She then began to toss a black coin up and down and cover it with her hand, "Now then open your hand" she ordered Neck.

"You god's need to learn manners" Neck growled as the Keyblade left his right hand. Neck opened his hand and Larene smacked the black coin into his palm. "Ah!" Neck yelled in pain as the coin began to fuse into his hand and go inside it. "What did you just do?" he asked as he fell to his knees grabbing his hand.

Larene smirked "I just sealed your fait with the gods, the deal has been made". Larene flew up to the 12 /13th white seat, it seemed to be her position as the chairs continued to go higher up pass that, only one chair was lower. "Now then Neku I will tell you your first mission as soon as possible, oh and two more things I almost forgot about". Larene snapped her fingers and Neck began to glow "There you go, your back to your complete self and the second thing is that you only have 7 days to find the death gods insignia throughout Tokyo and if you find it and give it to me then you will be able to live" Larene smirked, it seemed that this is what she wanted. "I hope this experience didn't make you not like me because I can be a nice girl. See this is going to let you see all aspects of the world being not everything you do is going to make a difference or be good, it's just those types of decisions that makes life more fun" Larene smiled menacingly, she took pleasure seeing how weak Neck looked at that moment.

Neck looked up to her as his hands began to burn with a dark black flame "I swear, is this your idea of fun, you think just because you're a deity that you can make life harder for people like me?" he asked.

Her face quickly turned serious "You know what boy; I think its time for you to leave". Larene snapped her fingers and a dark black whole appeared under Neck and began to swallow him in.

Neck struggled to get free but he couldn't, all that he was able to do was hear Larene's laughter as he fell into darkness.

_Shibuya Crossings_

Neck woke up to find himself on the floor in the street as people continued to walk by him. "What just happened?" Neck wondered as he got up and brushed himself off.

A policeman walked up to Neck "Um kid are you okay?" he asked.

Neck looked at the policeman "Um what just happened?" he asked.

"Well you almost got hit by a car but you jumped back in time and knocked your head on the floor, it's been about a minute since that happened though".

Neck looked at the cop "So then I didn't get killed?"

The cop scratched his head and began to look at Neck "Well your still here right? Oh hold on a second kid it seems that I am needed be more careful next time" the cop advised as he ran to his car and left.

"Sure", Neck seemed a bit tired and dazed still wondering what just happened to him. Neck continued to walk to school as he had an uneasy feeling in his right hand.

Up above Larene was watching Neck then took out her cell phone to call someone. A click could be heard on the other line as the person answered "well then we got our person, he should be a big help to us in finding the insignia" she smiled.

_North Shibuya 1 day later_

"Oh yeah that's how I got in this situation" Neck thought as his mind continued to race with thought's in his head. "Later that day I found out that all that wasn't just a dream when Larene called me on my cell phone and told me of a girl that I had to look for who seemed to have a strong spirit, also Larene said that the girl could inform me and help me find the deaths gods insignia starting my 7 day tomorrow". Neck's heart beat continued to drop and his eye color turned white as the "Noise" bird got closer.

"Snap out of it Neck!" the girl yelled.

Neck eyes got its color back and a smirk came to his face a he decided not to wait to be attacked but to strike back, he decided that he wouldn't wait around for anything anymore. Neck charged the "Noise" and ran at the sound waves. "I guess its time to take my life into my own hands".

Necks adventure is just beginning as his 7 day trial to find the insignia of the death god to save his own existence is going to lead him to see what the world is truly about, or at least that's what that witch Larene told him. Many thing's are about to come so be sure to check out more of Necks adventure in _"It's a Wonderful World"_.


End file.
